


Of Confessions and Confusions

by hinkypunked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Schmoop, but its so FUN TO WRITE, idk this is stupid and i have no excuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinkypunked/pseuds/hinkypunked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Called the wrong number and confessed my love to you in a sappy way before you could get a word in au'</p><p>What can I tell you, Dean calls the wrong number then Cas wont stop texting him bee facts.</p><p>I will add more chapters soon probably because this is super fun to write!!</p><p> </p><p>(insp from this tumblr post http://guarneretoye.tumblr.com/post/96252441002/consider-these-theres-a-long-ass-train-and)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Confessions and Confusions

'...Hello? Wait- Ok- Just- before you say anything, let me talk, okay? You know I'm not good with- with,  _feelings_ and stuff so this is really freaking hard for me and if you interrupt I dunno if I'll ever get it all out. It's just- I love you. I love you so freaking much it  _hurts._ You're beautiful and funny and kind and genuine and so much more than I could ever deserve.  If you don't feel the same then of course I'll respect that, hell, I'm lucky to even  _know_ you, but if you wanna give us a shot then.. I'm here. I- I love you to the moon and back. No, screw that, the moon isn't even that far away. I love you to freaking  _pluto_ and back.' Dean stops talking and holds his breath. For a second there's nothing but dead air, and then there's an awkward cough. A low, rough and decidedly not-female cough.   
'L-Lisa?' Dean asks. He knows it isn't Lisa.   
'Uhm, no.' The gravelly voice of the stranger is more than slightly amused. 'Castiel Novak, actually. I think you may have called the wrong number.' Dean practically chokes. 'You  _think_? And you couldn't have told me this, oh I don't know,  _before_ I confessed my undying love to you?' He senses more than he actually hears the laughter at the other end of the line, 'Well can you blame me? It would have felt like interrupting a poet. You were really on a roll. Couldn't have just disrupted the greatest love confession of our generation.' Dean can't believe it, that this complete stranger not only let him spill his guts down the phone, but now has the nerve to  _tease_  him about it. He lets out an indignant huff (which elicits an honest-to-God  _giggle_  from this Castiel Novak guy) and says 'Well I'm glad you're so freaking amused, but I gotta go.' Castiel recovers from his laughing fit enough to say "Right, of course. One quick thing.. I'd cut out the pluto part. Bit of an overkill. Now go get 'em Tiger!' Dean groans and hangs up the phone. 

After taking a few minutes to get his head back in the game, he redials Lisa's number, correctly this time. When she answers he rushes out his speech again (sans the pluto line) and it feels weird on his tongue giving it for the second time in the space of 10 minutes, but Lisa doesn't seem to notice. "Oh my God, that would be- yes. I think we should try it out. We'll be really good for each other." Dean lets out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. 'Thats-thats good then. Brilliant. Shall we go grab some dinner later?'   
'I'd love to.' 

6 days later, Dean receives a text. 

**Unknown: You have been successfully subscribed to Daily Bee Facts! An additional $6 will be added to your monthly bill. Today's fact: Did you know it would only take roughly an ounce of honey to fuel a bee for a flight around the world!?**

**Dean: What?? I did not subscribe to this? How do I unsubscribe???**

**Unknown: To unsubscribe, text back 'UNSUBSCRIBE'**

**Dean: UNSUBSCRIBE**

**Unknown: Congratulations! You have been upgraded to Daily Bee Facts Platinum! An additional $20 will be added to you monthly bill. Today's fact: Did you know that the Bees in a hive can tell if the Queen Bee has died by smell alone!? Here is your daily Bee pic:**

****

  **Dean: I SAID UNSUBSCRIBE. I DO NOT WANT THIS. WHAT THE FUCK?**

**Dean: HELLO??**

**Dean: HOW DO I UNSUBSCRIBE??**

**Dean: IF I AM CHARGED I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL SUE YOUR ASS.**

**Unknown: Would you like to unsubscribe from Daily Bee Facts?**

**Dean: Yes!**

**Unknown: In order to Unsubscribe, please text back with the following message.**

**Dean: Yes???**

**Unknown: 'Castiel Novak is a comedy genius.'**

**Dean: ...**

**Dean: Castiel Novak as in accidentally-confessed-my-love-to-the-wrong-person Castiel Novak?**

**Unknown: That would be the one.**

**Dean: Well sunova bitch.**

Dean stares at his phone and blinks a few times. Daily bee facts? Seriously? It's ridiculous but he cant help but grin at the screen for a few seconds before he throws the phone down on his bed and turns to leave the room. But the phone buzzes again and he's too curious to just ignore it. 

**Unknown: So how'd things go with Lisa?**

**Dean: Find my life intriguing or something?**

**Unknown: Well sorry if I'm curious. I'll admit that the speech got me invested.**

**Dean: Haha.**

**Unknown: Okay, well at least tell me you cut out the pluto section.**

**Dean: Yeah, I did.**

**Unknown: Oh good. See, its good you called me first. It was like a test run. I helped you fine tune.**

**Dean: Oh yeah because your giggle-fit was so incredibly helpful.**

**Unknown: Oh come on, just give me a tidbit. Did she instantly swoon and fall into your arms?**

**Unknown: Metaphorically, of course. Seeing as you were on the phone and all.**

**Dean: If I tell you what happened will you stop being an annoying little shit?**

**Unknown: Feisty. I like it. I may consider your terms.**

**Dean: We're dating now. Happy? Is your rabid curiosity fulfilled?**

**Unknown: Getting there.**

**Dean: What else can you possibly want to know?**

**Unknown: Well I don't even know your name. And you know mine. Which is all kinds of unfair.**

**Dean: Yeah but you know my girlfriends name and considerably more about my life than you have any right to so it kinda evens it out, don't ya think?**

**Unknown: Hm. No not really. A name is an integral part of someones identity.**

**Dean: Maybe I'll tell you if you tell me why you care so much.**

**Unknown: I don't know. I like annoying you. You're very fun to annoy. I guess I'd just like to know who it is I'm annoying.**

**Dean: Find someone else to annoy.**

Dean regrets the last text the second he sends it; It's meant to be playful, just joking around, but he realises it comes across as more serious than he intended. And its not like it even  _matters_  if he offended some random dude that he doesn't know and is probably never going to talk to again, so he just forgets about it. Or tries to. But he keeps finding himself idly checking for new messages every few minutes and its utterly ridiculous but finally he caves and picks up the phone and sends a text. 

**Dean: Dean.**

**Unknown: What?**

**Dean: My name. It's Dean.**

**Unknown: Hey, Dean.**  
  
And if Dean saves the unknown number into his phone as 'Cas' its only so that the dude can't pull any more shitty bee pranks on him. 


End file.
